Requiem
Requiem est le troisième épisode de la cinquième saison de Glee. Il a été diffusé le 10 octobre 2013 sur la chaîne FOX avant un hiatus de 3 semaines. Il a été écrit par Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk et Ian Brennan avec Lea Michele comme consultante. Il est intitulé The Quarterback en version originale. Intrigue La famille du lycée McKinley, présent comment passé, se rassemble pour se souvenir et célébrer la vie de Finn Hudson. Résumé thumb|left|150pxLes New Directions, anciens et nouveaux, se réunissent pour chanter Seasons Of Love en l'honneur de Finn. A New York, Kurt fait ses valises pour Lima où Will organise un hommage à Finn. Il ne veut pas qu'on parle de sa mort, mais comment il a vécu. Il sort de sa chambre pour prévenir Rachel de son départ mais celle-ci ne répond pas. Il sait que cela sera dur de retourner à Lima et que Finn lui manquera toujours. A la cafétéria, Emma avoue ne pas savoir comment consoler les élèves qui viennent la voir. Sue rebondit là-dessus et fait des plaisanteries sur l'arbre qui sert de mémorium pour Finn, face à l'incompréhension de ses collègues. Elle veut aider les élèves et la famille à avancer et pour cela, ils ne doivent pas étaler leur tristesse, d'après elle. C'est ce que Finn aurait voulu. Les anciens comme les nouveaux sont réunis en salle de chant. Will veut commémorer Finn en chansons. Puck dit que cela ne le fera pas revenir mais Will veut que, le temps d'une chanson, ils puissent se remémorer les bons côtés. Mercedes se lance la première, elle se souvient qu'il a été le premier à être gentil avec eux et qu'il était leur leader. Elle interprète I'll Stand By You qu'il avait chanté lorsqu'il pensait être le père de l'enfant de Quinn. Kurt est dans le bureau de Sue. Elle sait qu'il est à l'origine de l’arbre mémoriel et lui annonce que celui-ci a disparu. On se rend compte qu'il s'agit de Puck. Sue demande à Kurt de l'argent pour le remplacer. thumb|left|150pxthumb|right|150pxKurt, Burt et Carole trient les affaires de Finn. Kurt retrouve le ballon de son premier match et la lampe pour laquelle Finn l'avait accidentellement appelé "pédé". Burt souhaite garder la lampe pour son travail. Il s'en veut de lui avoir fait la leçon ce jour-là. Carole le rassure, il comptait énormément pour Finn. Néanmoins Burt s'en veut de ne l'avoir pris que rarement dans ses bras, de se contenter d'accolades. Carole range la veste de footballeur dans le carton à donner mais Kurt s'en saisit. Elle lui rappelle à quel point il était en sécurité avec Finn au lycée. Carole se rappelle qu'elle se demandait comment les parents arrivaient à tenir après la perte de leur enfant. Quand elle se lève le matin, pendant un instant elle a tout oublié avant de revivre encore et encore le même appel. Elle craque, Burt et Kurt la prennent dans leurs bras. Puck regarde des élèves taguer une benne. Kurt lui rappelle que c'était celle où il les jetait avant le Glee Club. Puck remarque qu'il porte la veste de Finn et veut la récupérer mais Kurt refuse. thumb|left|150pxA l'auditorium, Sam et Artie, accompagnés des New Directions, chantent Fire And Rain. Santana quitte la scène à la fin de la performance. Elle se rend dans le couloir, devant le mémorial installé à l'ancien casier de Finn. Bree, accompagnée par des cheerleaders, arrivent et soufflent les bougies installées. Elle tient son ordre de Sue. Santana se rend donc dans son bureau. Sue confirme vouloir enlever le mémorial. Santana lui rétorque qu'elle est une garce égoïste sans cœur. Elle s'en fiche de ce qu'elle peut lui dire, elle n'est plus sous ses ordres. Elle avoue l'avoir détestée depuis le premier jour, trouve qu'elle est une horrible personne qui n'a jamais été gentille avec Finn et que lui aussi devait la détester. Sue lui conseille de surveiller ses mots, le ton monte et Santana finit par la pousser violemment contre une armoire. Tina est dans le bureau d'Emma. Elle a l'impression de revenir en arrière, de redevenir l'ancienne Tina. Emma est déstabilisée et lui tend quelques brochures. Tina la remercie en la prenant dans ses bras avant de partir. Will fait son entrée et Emma souhaiterait qu'il se confie à elle. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il se sent brisé mais doit tenir le coup pour les personnes qui ont besoin de lui. Emma le rassure, elle sera là quand il en aura besoin. thumb|150pxPuck, ivre, arrive dans les vestiaires de football. La coach Beiste ne comprend pas qu'il ait peur de ses émotions. Il dit n'avoir personne pour le comprendre, il a l'impression que s'il commence à pleurer, il ne s'arrêtera plus jamais. Il lance un chariot à terre, comme Finn faisait avec les chaises. La coach lui fait s’asseoir à ses côtés. Elle le prend dans ses bras quand il se met à craquer. Il ne sait pas comment il va pouvoir avancer sans lui à ses côtés pour le maintenir dans le droit chemin. Elle lui dit qu'il doit devenir son propre quarterback. Il lui propose d'enlever son numéro et d'encadrer sa veste dans les vestiaires. La coach accepte s'il rend l'arbre. thumb|left|150pxC'est au tour de Santana de chanter pour Finn. Elle fait un court discours où elle lance des plaisanteries à son propos. Elle chante If I Die Young mais craque au cours de sa performance avant de partir de la salle. Kurt la rejoint à l'auditorium. Elle avait préparé quelque chose de gentil mais s'est dégonflée au dernier moment. Elle rappelait les fois où Finn avait été là pour elle, il était meilleur qu'elle. Kurt lui rappelle que Finn tenait à elle et que tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, était dû au fait qu'il savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Juste avant de partir, il lui donne la veste de Finn. En salle de chant, Puck interprète No Surrender pour Finn. Alors qu'ils se font un câlin de groupe, Santana arrive en accusant Puck d'avoir volé la veste de Finn. Celui-ci nie, mais personne ne le croit. Will le comprendrait s'il l'avait fait, ils veulent tous une part de Finn avec eux. Santana va s'excuser auprès de Sue. Celle-ci refuse ses excuses, elle avait raison. Elle a été horrible avec Finn et se sent détruite qu'il soit mort en pensant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne pourra jamais lui dire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Elle le voyait devenir un excellent professeur et le torturer pendant des années avec le Glee Club. Cela n'a pas de sens pour elle. thumb|left|150px Dans le couloir, les New Directions déposent des baguettes pour batterie devant le casier de Finn. Kitty dit que c'est un peu ringard mais Rachel arrive en déclarant que c'est magnifique. En salle de chant, Rachel rappelle que Finn les aimait tous. Elle souhaite interpréter la première chanson qu'elle avait interprétée avec lui dans sa voiture. Elle chante alors Make You Feel My Love. Santana placarde des affiches pour récompenser ceux qui ramèneront la veste. Elle annonce à Will qu'elle va retourner à New York et ne sait pas quand elle reviendra. Elle aime Lima mais cela lui rappelle tout ce qu'elle a perdu. Il comprend sa décision, même s'il aimerait se sentir plus heureux de voir ses élèves quitter leur nid. Ils finissent par se prendre dans les bras. Puck replante l'arbre sous les yeux de la coach. Il voit la plaque commémorative et trouve cela bizarre de voir une vie résumée en une ligne. Elle lui demande quels sont ses projets futurs et il lui répond qu'il va s'engager dans l'armée. Il n'a plus Finn pour le guider, mais il trouvera le bon chemin. La coach est fière de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Avant de partir, elle lui demande d'être prudent. thumb|right|150pxthumb|left|150pxRachel vient prendre des nouvelles de Will. Il dit aller bien mais ne pas aller bien. Il lui demande des siennes. Elle ne sait pas. Elle continue à parler à Finn, à voir son visage, à entendre sa voix. Mais elle a peur de l'oublier un jour. Elle avait tout planifié, elle aurait réussi à Broadway et lui aurait été enseignant ici. Quand ils auraient été prêts, elle serait revenue à Lima et lui aurait simplement dit "Je suis rentrée" avant de vivre heureux pour toujours. Elle ne voit pas comment elle pourra avancer. Elle remercie Will pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux et elle cette semaine. Elle a fait un autre hommage : une plaque au nom de Finn où se trouve sa photo et une citation "Le show doit continuer, partout ou quelque chose comme ça". Will l’accroche au mur. Will rentre chez lui. Il ouvre sa sacoche et en retire la veste de Finn. Emma rentre un peu plus tard et le découvre en larmes assis sur le canapé et le prend dans ses bras. Musiques *Seasons Of Love (Rent) par Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Puck & les New Directions *I'll Stand By You (The Pretenders) par Mercedes & les New Directions *Fire And Rain (James Taylor) par Artie & Sam *If I Die Young (The Band Perry) par Santana *No Surrender (Bruce Springsteen) par Puck *Make You Feel My Love (Bob Dylan) par Rachel Anecdotes *"The Quarterback" est arrivé en tendance mondial sur Twitter, le jour où le nom de l'épisode a été révélé. (Source) *Dianna Agron n'est pas présente lors de cet épisode car elle avait beaucoup de travail, avec les promotions de ses films, elle n'a pas pu se libérer, mais elle aurait bien voulu y participer pour lui rendre hommage (interview). *C'est Lea qui a choisi la chanson qu'elle interpréterait, sans jamais avoir expliqué sa signification. *Les scènes impliquant Carole et Burt n'ont nécessité qu'une seule prise, tant l'émotion était forte sur le plateau. (source) Cela a été le cas pour la plupart des scènes de l'épisode. (source) *L'un des mots sur les casiers dit : "Finn - You are our star that left too soon. But we will always look up to find you. <3 Zach & Brooke." Il a été écrit par Zachary Woodlee et Brooke Lipton, les chorégraphes de la série. *La plaque de Finn dit : "The show must go... all over the place... or something." Il s'agit d'une mauvaise citation de l'épisode "La ligue des bourreaux". En réalité, dans cet épisode, Finn dit : "The show's gotta go all over the place.... or something." *L'image du générique a été faite par un fan et dessine la silhouette de Finn dans le logo chantant Don't Stop Believin'. *La chanson thème de Glee qui clôture d'habitude l'épisode n'a pas été jouée. *Le projet de Rachel de revenir, une fois célèbre, auprès de Finn, lui-même professeur à Lima, en disant'' "I'm home"'' était censé être la toute dernière scène de la série. *La vidéo promo a été vue plus de 5 millions de fois sur la chaîne YouTube de GleeOnFox. * Les chansons de cet épisode sont regroupées sur un EP, The Quarterback (EP). Les fonds récoltés seront reversés à l'association que soutenait Cory, Project Limelight. * L'épisode était 3ème au top 100 des téléchargements sur iTunes US le lendemain de sa diffusion. * L'épisode a été mentionné plus de 822 000 fois sur Twitter et Facebook le jour de sa diffusion. #RememberingCory a été utilisé plus de 350 000 fois et l'association de Cory a été mentionnée plus de 10 000 fois. * Durant la diffusion sur la côte est, 7 des 10 hastags en tendances concernaient Glee. * La presse a donné des critiques positives en disant que c'était un hommage beau et respectueux. Ils ont été impressionné par la performance de chaque acteur. * L'épisode fait partie des 13 plus marquants de l'année 2013 selon le site givememyremote (Source). *Plusieurs scènes vues dans la promo n'ont pas été gardées au montage : **Celle de Rachel pleurant sur l'épaule de Will après avoir accroché la plaque de Finn. **Celle des sportifs et des Cheerios accrochant des messages aux casiers. **Celle des New Directions marchant dans les couloirs pour se recueillir devant les casiers avec Blaine déposant les baguettes de batterie de leur leader. **Une scène de Puck et d'un recruteur de l'armée était également prévue pour cet épisode mais nous n'en avons pas eu de nouvelles. *Élu meilleur épisode de la saison 5 ''ainsi que ''meilleur hommage lors des Slushies d'or 2014. *L'épisode a été classé 5 par le site Entertainment Weekly parmi les 17 meilleurs épisodes après le décès d'un personnage clé (The Mourning After: 17 Best TV Episodes After a Key Character Died). (source) Audiences L'épisode a réuni : * 7,4 millions de téléspectateurs aux États-Unis. * 1,38 millions de téléspectateurs au Canada. Photos 503 01.jpg|Promo 503 02.jpg|Promo 503 10.jpg|Promo 503 03.jpg|Promo 503 04.jpg|Promo 503 05.jpg|Promo 503 06.jpg|Promo 503 07.jpg|Promo 503 08.jpg|Promo 503 09.jpg|Promo 503 opening fan.jpg|L'opening 503 00.png 503-01.jpg|Tournage 503-02.jpg|Tournage 503-03.jpg|Tournage 503-05.jpg|Tournage 503-04.jpg|Tournage 503-07.jpg|Tournage 503-06.jpg|Tournage 503-09.jpg|Tournage 503-08.jpg|Tournage 503-10.jpg|Tournage 503-11.jpg|Tournage 503-12.jpg|Tournage 503-13.jpg|Tournage 503-14.jpg|Tournage 503-15.jpg|Tournage 503-16.jpg|Tournage 503-17.jpg|Tournage 503-18.jpg|Tournage 503-22.jpg|Tournage 503-23.jpg|Tournage 503-25.jpg|Tournage 503-24.jpg|Tournage 503-25.png|Tournage Vidéo thumb|left|270 px|Promo VOSTFR de:The Quarterback en:The Quarterback es:Episodio:The Quarterback it:Il Quarterback Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 5